The Project
by TeslaTheWolfLord
Summary: A team of random characters from every corner of gaming and tv have been abducted, and transported into a computer game. The problem is if they die in the game, they die for real. Not only that, but all of their special abilities have been suppressed. Can they get home? Or will they die inside this sadistic nightmare? Rated M for violence, sex, gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A dragon, a snake and a cat wake up in a forest**

"Ugh... My head..." Spyro the Dragon groaned as he opened his eyes and took note of the area around him. The small purple dragon stood up and gulped. "What the... Where the hell am I?" He exclaimed. "Cynder?! Sparx?! Hunter?! Anyone?!" Charging through the thick, lush forest, he kept calling out, hoping to find someone or something to tell him where he was, when suddenly, his legs went as he tripped over something small and long, and was sent tumbling into a tree. "Ouch!" He grunted as he shook his head, wondering what he had fallen over.

"Hey? Are you okay dude?" Came a voice from somewhere nearby. Spyro looked down to see a blue snake, specifically a cobra with a strange gem-like device in his forehead, looking up at him. It seemed friendly, and spoke in an exotic accent.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." He replied, sitting in front of the snake. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Nah. I'm good." The snake smiled, coiling up a little and rising up so his head was the same height as Spyro's.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked, secretly happy he had found another creature, although he was a little saddened that it wasn't someone he knew.

"I'm Ajar. Who are you?"

"Spyro. Spyro the Dragon. Do you have any idea where we are, Ajar?"

The snake shrugged. Well, as best as a creature without shoulders can shrug. "I haven't a clue. Last thing I remember was being in the desert with my family and then I woke up here."

"That's weird. The same thing happened to me." Spyro replied, looking around.

The quiet between the two creatures was broken by a sudden feminine scream. Both Spyro and Ajar jumped up and headed towards the noise, only to be confronted by a naked cat-girl, with bright crimson eyes, smooth brown skin and a mouth full of sharp teeth, not to mention the same device as Ajar in her chest.

"Oh my~" Spyro giggled, blushing slightly as he eyed her curvaceous body.

"Ahhhhh!" The cat-girl squealed, ducking for cover behind a bush. "Don't just stand there staring at me!"

"Why not? You have an amazing body~" Ajar grinned, blushing as well.

"Because it is rude, you perverted reptiles!" Came the reply from the bush. "P-please help me find my robe. It must be nearby."

"Okay. Just calm down. I'm Spyro by the way."

"And I'm Ajar."

The cat-girl poked her head out of the bush. "I'm Taokaka..." She replied.

Just as Spyro and Ajar started looking around, a hologram appeared suddenly in front of them. It was of a rather fearsome looking creature, pitch black with glowing blue eyes and an evil smile on his face. "Ahhhhhh..." He said in a cold, raspy voice that sounded almost reptilian. "You're all together..." Then the smile disappeared from his face. "Took you long enough. Hehehe..."

"And who the fuck are you, freak?!" Spyro bellowed, snarling at the creature with such ferocity that Ajar backed up a little.

"Hehehe... Such anger... Understandable for a creature of lower intelligence like you... My name is Alset. And I am the reason you are here." He grinned.

"Where the hell exactly is here?" Taokaka asked, still hidden behind the bush. Only her head was visible from outside the foliage, a leaf perched on her large pointed ear.

"You are inside what is basically a computer game. Potentially the most advanced computer game in existence." Alset replied, smirking.

"And how do we get home then?" Ajar asked, clearly angry at the mysterious creature..

"All you have to do is beat the game. Simple as that. You must travel across this world, rescuing the other people stuck in this game with you, and reach my lab, which is hidden on the other side of the world." Alset explained.

"Sounds simple. What's the catch?" Spyro replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Hehehe... The catch is that if you die in the game, you die for real. Anything that happens to your Cyber-body will happen to your real body, and vice-versa."

"What?!" Ajar exclaimed, his jaw open in shock.

"How do we know you aren't bluffing?!" Spyro yelled, his rage growing.

"I'm so glad you asked. Observe." Alset smiled, walking across his room to what looked like Spyro in some kind of chair, with arm, leg and tail restraints keeping him down and a very futuristic looking helmet atop his head. Alset pressed his hand down on the throat of the real Spyro, and insantly Spyro started coughing and spluttering.

"Agghhh!" He choked, falling to the floor and clutching at his throat as Alset increased his pressure on the dragons throat.

"Stop it, Alset! You're going to kill him!" Ajar yelled, rushing to the helpless dragons side.

"Hehehe..." Alset laughed, increasing the pressure even more, causing the dragon eyes to roll back in his head somewhat. Only when Spyro's eyes were practically popping out of his head did Alset let go, leaving Spyro coughing and spluttering as he clambered back to his feet.

"You sadistic bastard!" He growled, rubbing his throat. "When I find you, I'm gonna show you the true meaning of pain!"

"Im guessing you now see that this isn't a joke. The devices on your bodies act as your inventory and your guide. If you have any questions, consult those devices." Alset added, before disappearing. Ajar was checking Spyro's throat for damage as the hologram ended.

"You sure you're okay? That looked pretty bad..." Taokaka said softly, inspecting her device.

"Yeah... I'm good. Alset has just made an enemy..." Spyro seethed, before turning his attention to the device on his chest. They were all identical, looking like a small crystal, only flat and unimaginably shiny. Spyro tapped his with his claw, and made no mark on it at all.

"How do we use these damn things? There's no menu or anything." Spyro remarked. The second he said Menu, a small hologram appeared in front of him, showing a menu with Spyro's name, species, status and a load of other information.

"Whoa!" Ajar smiled, examining his own menu. "Map. Inventory?"

"The Inventory im guessing keeps track of our items. There's also a couple of sections that are greyed out. Missions and Shop." Spyro added, reading the names aloud, before looking at the map. It showed only the tiny area they had travelled along, and had three icons on it, one for Spyro, one for Ajar and one for Taokaka.

"No duh." Taokaka remarked, still hiding in her bush. "If you two are done faffing around with those things maybe you could FIND MY GOD DAMN CLOAK!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry Taokaka." Ajar smiled, closing the menu.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Spyro smirked, looking around. "Let's go, Ajar. We'll be back soon, Taokaka. Stay here and stay safe."

"Okay... Please hurry... It's getting cold..." She replied, watching them disappear out of sight, before receding back into the bush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Challenge Accepted!**

As Spyro and Ajar carefully searched around the dense forest for Taokaka's missing robe, they came across a rather large tree. Almost like a strange palm tree, it seemed out of place in the forest. Not to mention it was almost three times taller than any of the trees in its vicinity.

"Fuck that's a big tree." Ajar remarked, looking up at its lofty heights.

"Indeed. That's one of the biggest trees I've ever seen." Spyro added, looking down at its base. Then, something on the side of said tree caught his eye. "Wait. What does it say on this sign?" He said, walking closer to the tree's mighty trunk. There was a small white sign nailed to it, and written on it, in simple black lettering, was a message. Spyro read the words aloud as Ajar slithered up beside him: 'Challenge! Climb to the top of this tree without falling once and you will recieve Taokaka's Robe!'

Spyro and Ajar looked at each other, surprised looks on both their faces. They then both looked up at the top of the tree.

"Holy shit..." Ajar gulped. "There's no way I'm goin' up there. It's too big for me to even grab hold of it properly!"

"That's what she said." Spyro grinned, and Ajar rolled his eyes in response. "I guess I'll have to do it." He added, cracking his knuckles.

"You're insane, Spyro." Ajar smirked.

"Damn right." came the reply from the purple dragon as he walked slowly up to the tree, completely focused on the job at hand.

Breathing deeply, Spyro leapt up and embedded his powerful claws in the trunk of the mighty pine. Using them as crampons, he slowly made his way upwards, step by step, metre by metre.

"Go on Spyro! You can do it!" Ajar cheered from the base of the tree, watching the dragon.

Spyro smirked and carried on upwards, now nearly a third of the way up. He was easily strong enough, but a tree this tall had a very strong trunk, meaning that as he got more fatigued, his claws would have less chance of digging into the wood enough to support his weight. Now halfway up, Spyro's front left claws bounced of the trunk and didn't embed. The shock of this caused his feet to come loose, leaving him hanging by just his front right hand.

"Fuck!" He growled, gripping onto the tree for dear life. Even with his wings, a fall from this height, being so close to the tree, would be fatal.

"Oh shit! Spyro hang on!" Ajar yelped as he watched on in horror, unable to do anything as his friend hung nearly 90 feet off the ground by one hand.

"Grrrrr... There is no way I'm letting Taokaka down!" Spyro bellowed. Summoning all his strength, he planted his back feet again in the tree, quickly followed by his other hand. Now weakened by this ordeal, he went much, much slower, checking every single patch of wood before he climbed upwards.

"Phew..." Ajar sighed with relief as Spyro carried on scaling the colossal tree. "Keep going Spyro! You're almost there!"

"I'm so close..." Spyro panted, sweat running down his scales, making getting an adequate grip on the trunk even harder. His fatigued muscles and the sheer drop below were taking it's toll on the dragon, but he pushed himself the last few feet and clambered onto the top of the 200ft monster.

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" He bellowed joyfully, panting and sweating. In the undergrowth far below, Ajar was cheering so loud Spyro could almost hear it. Suddenly, Spyro's menu opened up in front of him, and in his inventory, was Taokaka's Robe. "I did it!" He roared, the adrenaline still pumping through his body. Slowly but surely, he started his descent back down into the forest, where Ajar was waiting for him. Almost an hour later, he made it.

"You did it! That was so awesome!" he cheered, hugging the dragon tightly.

"Thanks Ajar. I'm exhausted... Let's get back to Taokaka and make a camp for the night." Spyro puffed, his body racked by the climb.

"Okie dokie. It's this way." Ajar replied, slithering alongside Spyro slowly. "I thought you were a goner when your claws came loose. It's a good thing that you recovered. I'd have hated clearing your splattered body up off the floor." He grinned, nudging Spyro in the ribs.

"Hehe... Very funny. I'd have made sure I landed on you. Although that would've left Taokaka alone with no clothes."

They both looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

Pretty soon they found the area they had left Taokaka in. Spyro and Ajar snuck up quietly on the bush that Taokaka was hiding in. She was asleep inside the bush, curled up like a kitten.

"Taokaka?" Spyro smiled. "Wakey wakey!" he yelled, making her jump and slap him in the face. "Ahhhh!" he yelped, clutching his face. Ajar was rolling about laughing, tears streaming down his face as Spyro climbed back to his feet.

"Sorry Spyro. You startled me." Taokaka said apologetically. "Did you... Did you find my robe?"

Spyro nodded. "Sure did. I had to climb up a 200ft tall tree to get it but I got it. Here ya go~" He grinned, pulling the robe out of his inventory and handing it to the cat-girl.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" She squealed in delight as she hugged him tightly. His face turned bright red as it was smooshed against the cat-girl's formidable front-bumpers, her thicc body still bare, which she had obviously forgotten. She realised this and smiled, taking the robe and putting it on. "There we go. How do I look?" She grinned.

"Very nice, Taokaka~" Ajar smiled, having recovered from his fit of hysterics. Spyro, meanwhile, was still stood there, his face as red as a tomato. Ajar looked at him and grinned. "What's the matter, Spyro?"

"N-Nothing... I uhhh..." Spyro gulped, unable to get the feeling of Taokaka's smooth, curvaceous body against his own out of his head.

"Hehe~ I've seen that look before~" Taokaka giggled, picking him up. "You're my hero Spyro~" She grinned, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Spyro smiled and giggled, before dropping to the floor.

"My pleasure, Taokaka." He smirked, his intense blush dying down a little.

"Okay. Now that I've got my robe back, what are we gonna do?" Taokaka said.

"Well Spyro said we should make a camp for the night. It'll be dark soon and who knows what we'll find out there." Ajar replied.

"Yeah. We need a fire to keep warm, some big leaves and branches to make a cover, and some grass to make beds. I'll get the branches, Taokaka, you and Ajar get some leaves and grass. Let's do this!" Spyro grinned.

"YEAH!" They cheered, before setting off to gather supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Later That Night...

Spyro, Ajar and Taokaka were all relaxing around the campfire. Taokaka was asleep in the shelter that they had assembled earlier, her robe swaddled around her like a blanket, while Spyro and Ajar were sat next to each other, looking up at the night sky.

"You know, Spyro. Taokaka would probably have 'rewarded' you for getting her robe back." Ajar said smirking. "She'd have let you do pretty much anything~"

"Yeah... I know... I would just feel guilty about it though." Came the reply.

"You've got someone waiting for you back home, don't ya."

"Mhmm. Her name is Cynder. I've been with her a few months now, but I've known her for... Gotta be close to 5 years by now. We used to be enemies, but it turned out she was being manipulated by her dad, Malefor. It took a long time but I saved her, won her trust, and together we destroyed Malefor and saved the world."

"Jeez. I crossed a desert and fought off a snake charmer for my girl. Seems like nothing compared to what you've done. Hehe." Ajar grinned, but his smile soon disappeared. "But... After seeing what Alset was capable of, I honestly don't think that we will ever see them again. As much as I want to get home to Eva, I really don't reckon we will survive this."

"Yeah... Chances are if we beat this game, if it's even a game, Alset will just eliminate us to keep us from capturing him." Spyro replied, sighing sadly. "I hope Cynder can do well without me."

"If you taught her anything, then she'll be fine." Ajar smiled, resting his tail on the young dragons shoulder, which made him smile.

"Thanks Ajar." He sniffed, hugging the cobra. A tear rolled down Spyro's cheek, which he quickly wiped away. "We should get some rest now. You can sleep under my wing if ya want." He smiled, curling up in front of the fire.

"Thanks!" Ajar grinned, slithering under Spyro's wing and coiling up beside him. "Goodnight Spyro." He yawned.

"Goodnight Ajar..." Spyro replied, laying his head down as the two friends drifted off to sleep.

###

The next morning, Taokaka emerged from the shelter to find Spyro and Ajar curled up together, sound asleep.

"Awww..." She purred, smirking as she went off in search of breakfast. "Menu." She said, and the hologram appeared in front of her. Opening the map page, she smiled. "There's a river right next to where Spyro found my robe. Hopefully I'll find some fish there~"

About 10 minutes later, Taokaka arrived at the tree where Spyro almost died retrieving her robe. "Fucking hell that's high... I owe Spyro big time..." She thought, looking up to the top of it, before blushing and giggling. "Maybe I could ride him a little~ Or give him a lil' tittyjob~ Heehee~" She giggled, shaking her breasts from side to side.

Just behind the tree was a gently flowing river. The noise alone made Taokaka relaxed, and she sighed happily. "This is a really nice spot." She smiled, examining the river. There were quite a few fish swimming around, their mouths opening and closing as they ate small bugs and plants floating in the water. Taokaka just laid there, watching them, her tail swishing about as she giggled, the time passing as quickly as the water in the river.

A while later she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Taokaka? You okay?" Spyro smiled, Ajar sat proudly on his back.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I just came over here to catch us some breakfast and I... kinda got distracted." She smirked, rubbing her head.

"No problem! Ajar and I will help ya!" Spyro grinned.

"Yep!" Ajar added.

"Okay then. How about this? Spyro, you keep hold of Ajar's tail. I'll tell you where the fish are, and Ajar, you launch yourself into the water and hook them with your fangs, then Spyro can pull you out!" Taokaka smiled.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Spyro exclaimed, grabbing Ajar's tail.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Don't I get a say in this?" Ajar gasped as he was pulled from the dragons back. "I can't swim!"

"Don't worry dude. I got you." Spyro smiled reassuringly at him.

"O-okay... Just don't let me go." Ajar gulped.

As Ajar and Spyro got ready on one side of the river, Taokaka was scouting out the fish on the other side. "Here's a big one! Go for it Ajar!" She cheered.

Ajar watched the fish and waited. "I'll only get one chance at this, I have to make it count." He thought to himself. He looked back at Spyro with a worried look, and the dragon just smiled, his claws firmly wrapped around his tail.

"I got you, dude." Spyro grinned.

Ajar nodded and returned his focus to the fish. Readying himself, he watched... and waited... and then, he struck. He shot through the air, into the water and clamped his teeth into the fish, which immediately started swimming and flailing about wildly. Spyro started pulling on the blue cobra's tail, making sure he didn't let his friend go. But, he couldn't pull the huge fish in on his own, and both he and Ajars grip were starting to slip.

"T-Taokaka! I'm gonna drop him! You need to help me pull!" Spyro yelled desperately.

"I'm coming!" She replied, leaping over the lake and grabbing hold of Ajar. "Pull!" She yelled, and both her and Spyro pulled Ajar in, with the massive salmon lodged in his powerful jaws. They both hit the floor and the Salmon flopped free of Ajars fangs. Spyro dispatched the salmon with a well aimed punch.

"We caught it!" Taokaka cheered, hugging Spyro.

"Yeah! Great job Ajar!" He grinned. But his grin soon disappeared. "A-Ajar?" He said, his worry now apparent. The young snake was motionless, his eyes closed. Spyro quickly rolled Ajar onto his back and pressed on his chest repeatedly. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." He counted, as Taokaka watched helplessly. He then pressed his mouth against Ajars and breathed into his lungs, which was almost immediately met with Ajar spluttering back to life and coughing water in Spyros face.

"Ack! Pluh! Gahh!" Ajar coughed and gagged, throwing the water up from his lungs as Spyro and Taokaka sighed with relief. "Ugh... Thanks Spyro... I thought I was done for then..." He panted, hugging Spyro and resting his head against the dragons chest.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go." Spyro grinned as Taokaka hugged them both.

"I owe you one Spyro." Ajar smiled. "But for now, let's get this fish back to the camp and have some lunch!"

"Yeah!" Spyro and Taokaka cheered in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - A Debt Repaid (Warning! This chapter contains graphic lewdness! ;3)**

"Well that was delicious." Spyro grinned, burping.

"That may be the best meal I've ever eaten." Ajar smiled, licking his lips.

"We'll have to catch a few more of those for dinner!" Taokaka grinned.

"You won't be using me then! I'm not almost dying again!" Ajar snapped, hiding under Spyro's wing.

"It's fine. I'll catch them myself~ I am a cat after all~" Taokaka grinned, licking her paws."In fact... I'll go do it now! See ya boys!" She cheered, and then she was off.

"Oh... Okay. Bye I guess." Spyro smirked.

"Looks like it's just us now then." Ajar smiled, slithering out from under Spyro. As he did, his tail rubbed against Spyro's tailhole.

"Ahhhh~" Spyro moaned out, enjoying the sensation.

"Sorry about that Spyro... I..." Ajar began, but his speech was cut short when he saw Spyro's pink reptilian cock sliding out from between his legs. Ajar just stared at it, his jaw open wide in surprise.

"Hehe~ What's wrong Ajar?" Spyro grinned, blushing as his reptilian dick reached its full length.

"I...I..." Ajar stuttered, before lunging forward and wrapping his mouth around Spyro's tip, being careful not to bite it with his sharp fangs.

"Ajar! Ahhhhhh~" Spyro gasped, and moaned as the young snake started gently sucking on his cock, his long, thin tongue teasing his length.

"Mmmmmm~" Ajar moaned, his own cock slipping out of his slit as he pleasured Spyro.

"Fuck... This feels amazing~ Ahhh... Pl... Please forgive me Cynder..." Spyro panted, rolling onto his back. Ajar slithered his body on top of Spyro's, his mouth still wrapped around the dragons dick. Spyro smiled and grabbed Ajar's long slender body, and started licking the blue snake's member.

"Ahhhhhh~" Ajar shivered as Spyro's tongue hit his sensitive cock, and immediately returned to sucking the dragons dick.

"Mmmmmm~" Spyro moaned, sucking Ajar's dick hard.

"Oh my fucking god~ Ahhhhhhh~" Ajar groaned in ecstasy, Spyro's cock lolling out of his mouth. "You're gonna make me... Ahhhhh... Ahhhh~3" He purred, his dick twitching in Spyro's mouth.

"Yeah~ You like that baby~?" Spyro grinned, licking the snakes throbbing member.

"Fuck yes~ Ahhhhhh~ Ahh! S-Spyro!" He yelled, cringing in pleasure as he pumped Spyro's mouth with his warm, sticky seed.

"Ahhhhhhhh~" Spyro blushed and giggled, slurping up the young snakes load. "That's a good boy~"

"Fuck that was amazing~" Ajar panted, sliding down Spyro's body. "Now it's your turn~" He grinned, wrapping his mouth back around the dragons cock and sucking it voraciously.

"Ahhhh~" Spyro groaned, swallowing the gooey liquid in his mouth and licking his lips.

"Time to finish this~" Ajar gargled around Spyro's dick. He slithered down and wrapped his tail around the shaft and started pumping his muscles up and down, stimulating the dragon even more.

"Ohhhh fuck~" Spyro moaned, his tongue lolling out and his claws gripping the ground beneath him. "I'm almost there~"

"Good~" Ajar grinned, resting his tongue on the tip of Spyro's cock and jerking him off with his tail.

"Oh fuck~ Oh yeahhh~ Ahhhhhh~ Ajar~ Ahhhhh!" Spyro yelled out, pumping streams of his warm cum into the snakes waiting maw, yanking divots of soil out of the ground as he did.

Ajar smiled and swallowed every drop, then licked his lips and Spyro's cock dry. "That was awesome~" The cobra grinned, panting with exhaustion. He slithered up Spyro's body and collapsed on his chest, puffing and wheezing.

"You okay?" Spyro asked, panting and smiling.

"Yeah... Just worn out~" Ajar grinned.

Spyro lowered his head and pressed his lips against Ajar's, kissing him lovingly. "Thanks for this~ You're really good~ Hehe~"

Ajar giggled, blushing bright red. "You too~ I'm guessing my debt is repaid now right~" He purred.

"Debt?" Spyro asked, tilting his head. "What debt?"

"Well you saved my life. So I'm in your debt." Ajar replied, cuddling up closer.

"Don't be stupid. You don't owe me anything." Spyro smiled, hugging the snake tight.

"Well that was quite a show~" Came a voice from behind them. Both Spyro and Ajar's faces turned bright crimson as they turned to face Taokaka, three dead fish in her arms.

"Ummm... H-how long have you been there, Taokaka?" Spyro gulped.

"Hehe~ Long enough~" She smirked, blushing almost as much as the two reptiles.

Ajar didn't say anything. He just buried his head in Spyro's chest, covering his face with his tail. Taokaka giggled and picked up the leaves which made up the roof of the shelter.

"Come on. You two go have a wash in the river and I'll bring all this stuff. Moving the camp next to the river will make it a lot easier to get food." She smiled, walking off.

"That sounds like a good plan~" Spyro smiled, clambering to his feet and letting Ajar sit on his back.

###

A few minutes later, Spyro was bathing in the river, with Ajar clinging around his neck.

"This isn't exactly a relaxing bath, but it's better than nothing." Spyro grinned, managing to withstand the torrent of water.

"I agree!" Ajar smirked, trying not to swallow any more water.

"That should do it." Spyro replied, climbing out of the river and onto the bank.

"Dinner's ready boys!" Came Taokaka's voice from the camp nearby.

"Whoooo!" Spyro cheered, immediately charging through to the camp, with Ajar once again clinging on for dear life.

"Hehe~ I'm guessing suckling each other's dicks builds up an appetite, eh?" Taokaka giggled.

"Very funny." Ajar smirked, blushing lightly.

"Hehe~ You're hysterical Taokaka." Spyro grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Here ya go. Tuck in!" Taokaka replied, handing them both a cooked fish each, before chomping furiously on her own fish.

"Yay!" Ajar cheered, biting lumps out of his meal.

Spyro was far too busy stuffing his face to talk, lumps of food flying as he gobbled the meal.

###

"Ahhh~ That was amazing~" Ajar smiled, laying next to Spyro.

"Another great meal, Taokaka~" Spyro burped, curling up beside Ajar.

"Yep~ Now we should get some shuteye so we can do some exploring tomorrow." Taokaka yawned. "Night boys~"

"Night Taokaka. Night Spyro~" Ajar smiled, winking at the dragon as he curled up with him.

"Night Ajar~ Night Taokaka~" Spyro yawned, and they all fell soundly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Into The Unknown!**

The next morning, Spyro woke up first. He yawned and stretched, being careful not to wake Ajar who was still asleep beside him. Sighing with relief as he shimmied away from the slumbering snake, he smiled and walked down to the river, and splashed some water on his face.

"Ahhh..." He moaned as the cool water hit his scaly skin. "That feels good."

After a few more splashes, Spyro shook himself dry and looked down into the river in front of him. A few fish were still congregating nearby. "They'll be our dinner tonight~" Spyro thought, licking his lips as he remembered the meals that Taokaka had cooked.

After watching the fish for a few minutes, Spyro turned and looked up at the massive palm tree he had climbed only 2 days previous. As he remembered how close he had come to losing his life, he shuddered.

"I need to get stronger..." He thought, looking at his claws, before clenching his fists."...And I know exactly how to do it." He grinned, looking up at the tree.

###

About a half-hour later, Ajar and Taokaka woke up. They yawned and smiled, until they realised that Spyro was missing.

"What... Where is he?" Ajar exclaimed, panicking.

"Spyro?!" Taokaka called out, hoping for a response.

"I'm up here!" Came a voice from far above them.

As they looked up, Spyro was already halfway up the mighty tree.

"What are you doing, Spyro?!" Taokaka called up to him.

"Training!" Came the response, and as Spyro carried on up the tree, Ajar coiled up below it.

"If he falls..." He sniffed, sadly.

"He won't. He's far too strong." Taokaka grinned.

Far above them, Spyro was powering upwards much faster than the first time. Then suddenly, an idea came to him. "I wonder..." He thought. "Menu!" He said, and the hologram appeared in front of him. Turning to the map, he smiled. "I was right!" He grinned. The area of the map that was uncovered had gotten bigger the higher up he went.

Closing the menu for now, he carried on upwards, and pretty soon, he reached the top. Again. "Menu!" He cheered, and the map now showed a huge area uncovered. Halfway between him and the edge, there was a symbol like a shopping bag, and right on the edge of the uncovered area, there was a fourth symbol like his, Ajar's and Taokaka's. Spyro knew immediately what it meant. "Another player!" He cried out.

Climbing back down took almost 10 minutes, and reaching the bottom, Ajar and Taokaka cheered and whooped.

"No time for celebrating! Quick! Check your maps!" Spyro puffed and panted. "There's another person!"

"What?!" Ajar and Taokaka both exclaimed, checking their maps. The icon looked like a cats eyes with a rocket behind it.

"I wonder who it could be..." Taokaka thought, closing her menu.

"No need to wonder, let's go find them!" He grinned, and having regained his strength, he charged off towards the first symbol.

"Wait up!" Ajar yelled, slithering after him as fast as he could.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?!" Taokaka bellowed, sprinting after them.

###

Some time later, Spyro arrived at the first symbol. His instincts were right. It was a shop. Kind of.

"Hah... Hah... How did you... Ahhh... Get so fast?" Ajar puffed, arriving a few minutes later.

"You boys are rude. Leaving a girl to fend for herself." Taokaka panted, arriving just after Ajar.

"I think this is a shop." Spyro said, stepping in front of it. Almost immediately, his inventory opened, and a money bag appeared in it. A stack of 99 beside it also appeared. "Whoa!" he grinned. "It gave me money bags! Hang on, let me read the message that came with it." He added, clearing his throat. "Congratulations on reaching one of the many Shop Stones scattered around this world. You have recieved enough Money Bags for every member of your team to have one, and from this moment on, you can now earn coins by completing challenges and missions, killing enemies and saving allies. Coins you earn can be spent on vehicles, weapons, supplies and materials at any of these stones. New items will be available every time you save an ally."

"Sweet!" Ajar grinned.

"Gimmegimmegimme!" Taokaka giggled, making grabby paws at Spyro.

"Here ya go." Spyro smirked, giving them each a Money Bag. "I'll check the shop first." He smiled. Opening the Shop section, Spyro was met with 3 items that are specific for him:

Travel-majig MK I - 2500 Coins - A curious vehicle that can be upgraded into multiple different versions, including a tank, a helicopter and a submarine.

Flame Breath MK I - 200 Coins - A small burst of fire that can burn nearby enemies.

Draco Armour MK I - 650 Coins - A steel helm and back armour that protect against impact and projectile damage.

"Sweet!" Spyro grinned, imagining himself in a suit of armour.

"Lemme try!" Taokaka squealed, and looked in her shop. Again, she was met with 3 items:

Meow-mere MKI - 1000 Coins - A powerful blade with unparalleled sharpness.

Magic Gauntlet MKI - 150 Coins - An arm and hand covering, made of steel, that can block attacks.

Paw Pads MKI - 500 Coins - Foot guards that increase the wearers speed by 25%

"Wow! There's some cool stuff here!" Taokaka grinned. "It's a shame I have no money..."

"Okay. My turn!" Ajar smirked, and once again, he was met with 3 items:

Powerful Fangs MKI - 400 Coins - Makes the users fangs sharper and harder, and improves bite force.

Slither Plate MKI - 1500 Coins - An impressive armour piece that attaches around the wearers body, and allows them to scale sheer cliffs.

Tail Spike MKI - 100 Coins - An ability that will allow the user to leap tail first at foes, potentially piercing skin and flesh.

"Awesome! Looks like we're gonna have to start earning some coins!" Ajar grinned.

"Yeah! Now we know where this place is, let's go rescue our new ally!" Spyro grinned.

"Hell yeah! But don't bolt off and leave us behind, Spyro. We don't know what's lying in store for us." Ajar grinned as he slithered beside the dragon.

"Yeah. Sorry." Spyro smirked.

"Just stay together and we'll be fine." Taokaka giggled, walking beside them, heading towards the icon on the edge of the map.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note - Before we get into this chapter, I just want to say thanks for 50 views on this story so far. It may not seem like a lot, but the fact that even one person out there is reading and enjoying (i hope XD) my work makes it all worthwhile. Thanks again, and please keep reading! ^w^_

 **Chapter 6 - Ajar To The Rescue!**

"Come on you guys! We're almost there!" Spyro grinned as he, Ajar and Taokaka neared the marker on the map. The young purple dragon was leaping over bushes and branches with ease, while Taokaka had to go around them, and Ajar slithered through.

"Stop telling us to hurry up!" Taokaka huffed, clambering over a fallen tree. "We aren't as athletic as you!"

"You're bigger than me! You should be faster!" Spyro replied.

"Explain elephants then. They're bigger than all of us, but we could easily outrun them." Ajar added, slithering under the log.

"And you have four legs, Spyro. I only have two." Taokaka puffed, catching her breath.

"Okay, okay. I'll slow down." Spyro giggled, walking in slow motion.

"Don't take the piss." Taokaka smirked, walking beside him.

###

Pretty soon, they reached a large clearing, and in the middle of this clearing was a pile of web, with a pretty beaten up looking cat stuck in the middle of it.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?!" Spyro gasped, running over to help the cat.

"Ugh... Don't... He'll... He'll get you..." He groaned, struggling to stay conscious.

"Who will?" Ajar asked, but before anyone could answer, a huge spider came crashing in, easily thirty feet tall, its fangs as big as sabres.

"Leave me!" The wounded cat yelled. "You'll all die if you try to save me!"

"No chance! I'm gonna turn this prick into bush-tucker!" Spyro snarled, dodging one of the spiders feet as it tried to stomp on him, before spinning around and slashing it with his claws.

"Yeah!" Taokaka added, blocking a swipe from the spider with her paws. "What's your name? I'm Taokaka, that's Spyro and this is Ajar." She smiled, almost blissfully unaware of the situation unfolding around them.

"I'm... Aghh... Avocato..." The cat groaned, looking directly at Spyro. "Th... Thank you..." He added, before flopping over, unconscious.

"Avocato!" Ajar yelled, dodging stomps from the spiders massive legs.

"Taokaka!" Spyro bellowed, slashing at another leg. "Me and Ajar will distract this thing, you get Avocato out of that web and get him out of here!" He ordered.

"I'm on it!" She nodded, using her amazing reflexes to dodge the spider, and on reaching Avocato, she started to tear frenziedly through the webs that bound him. "Don't worry. Everything is under control."

"Hyahh!" Spyro yelled out, spinning round so fast that he ripped one of the spiders legs out with his horns. The spider screeched and flailed in anger, slamming a leg into Spyro before he could dodge. The dragon was sent hurtling into a tree, where he lay motionless.

"Spyro!" Ajar cried out, still dodging the wild and unfocused attacks of the now pissed off arachnid.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Taokaka panicked, finally ripping Avocato free and carrying him over to Spyro.

"Hah!" Ajar yelled, leaping up the spiders leg and coiling around it tightly. It tried deperately to shake him off, but he wasn't budging. Suddenly, a light-bulb went off in Ajar's head.

"Taokaka! You deal with Avocato and Spyro, I'll keep this ugly motherfucker busy!" He grinned, starting to tighten his grip.

Taokaka had laid Avocato on the other side of the tree so he didn't get caught in the crossfire. "Okay!" She called back, before checking Spyro over.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my friend you seven legged shitbag!" Ajar growled, his grip tightening even more. The spider was flailing in agony as Ajar's grip grew tighter and tighter, until with a loud squelch, he sliced straight through the leg, leaving six legs.

The spider was getting even angrier, trying to stomp Ajar viciously. Ajar simply kept dodging out of the way of his attacks, and then latched onto another leg. Just like before, he tightened his grip more and more until he cut through. Eventually, the spider ran out of legs and was just a screeching body left on the floor.

"Ajar!" Spyro called out, having regained consciousness. "Get out of there!" he bellowed, scraping his feet on the ground and preparing to charge.

Ajar leapt off the spider and went to help Taokaka deal with Avocato, and Spyro lined up his horns and charged. "This will teach you not to fuck with us!" He roared, leaping into the air, and driving his horns directly into the spiders eyes. It screeched in agony and rage, and as Spyro wrenched his horns out, it fell silent.

"Phew." Spyro puffed, rushing back over to the others.

"Nice one dude." Ajar grinned, high-fiving the dragon with his tail.

"You dealt the most damage. I just finished him off!" He smirked.

"He's not waking up guys." Taokaka interrupted them. "We need to get him back to the camp so we can treat him properly."

"Okay. Put him on my back." Spyro said, lowering down next to the unconscious Avocato, like a living stretcher. Taokaka and Ajar hoisted him onto the purple dragons back and he carefully carried him along. "Ajar. You go back to the shop stone and see if you can buy some medicine or medical supplies. We all earned money for killing that thing so meet us back at the camp."

"I got it." Ajar smiled, slithering off through the forest.

"Come on. It'll be dark soon." Spyro added, moving quickly through the undergrowth.

"I got your back, Spyro. Just make sure you don't drop him." Taokaka replied, following him towards the camp. Avocato groaned weakly, his eyes remaining closed. Spyro heard him and pressed on even faster. "I'm not gonna let you die, Avocato..." He growled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note - Hey guys! Me again with a couple of things to say. First of all, a huge thanks to you all for 100 views on this fanfic! Also, a huge thanks to my friends Nightflower, Kumiho, Alicia and CoffeePup, for giving me some useful feedback on my work, which will be put to good use! Thanks for listening, and now, back to the story!_

 **Chapter 7 - A New Ally And Friend**

Spyro and Taokaka had made their way back to the camp with the now awake but still groggy Avocato, and were waiting for Ajar to come back with some supplies. It was just starting to get dark, and threatening rain-clouds were starting to gather overhead.

"Come on Ajar..." Spyro muttered under his breath.

"Ugh... Should someone go and... Check if he's okay?" Avocato groaned as Taokaka tried as best as she could to treat his facial wounds. They were mostly superficial cuts and bruises.

"If he doesn't get here soon, I'll go out and look for him." Spyro replied, pacing back and forth. He had a worried look on his face, and Avocato watched him closely.

"You guys really didn't need to do any of this. Where I'm from it's... Agh... Every man for himself." He said, resulting in a shocked look from both Spyro and Taokaka.

"You mean that you don't have a group or a family?" Taokaka asked him.

"Not really. My son is the only family I have left. Other than a few friends that I hang around with, It's just me and him." He explained. "Oh yeah, and if you're wondering why I haven't asked where I am, as I'm sure is the case with you, I had a chat with Alset."

Spyro growled as he heard the name. "Did he do anything to you?"

Avocato nodded and pulled down the collar of what looked like a flight suit, revealing a dark bruise running along his throat. Taokaka gasped as he smirked. "I made the mistake of calling Alset a self-centered, ego-maniacal fuckface." He chuckled weakly.

Spyro smirked and sat beside him. "Good one. He did the same to me." He replied.

"Avocato, I've checked your face over and I've done all I can, can I remove your top so I can check your body over?" Taokaka said softly.

"Yeah. Just be careful of my shoulder, I think it's broken." Avocato replied, unzipping his top. Taokaka carefully gripped it and gently slid it off, revealing Avocato's somewhat toned body. Taokaka blushed and smiled.

"You look like you take care of yourself~" She giggled, winking at him.

"Thanks~ Hehe~" Avocato smirked. The only thing wrong with his body was a large cut down his side and a collection of smaller cuts and bruises on his chest and back. "Most of these injuries I got running from that Spider. I fell down an enclave and landed on my shoulder."

"Okay. Let me check your shoulder. I promise I'll be gentle." Taokaka said softly, gently putting her paws on Avocato's shoulder. He winced as she carefully massaged it, checking it for fragments of bone.

"Yeah. That's definitely broken." She confirmed, removing her paws from Avocato's shoulder.

"I'm back guys! Hah... Hah..." Came a voice from just outside the camp. It was Ajar, puffing and panting like a steam train.

"It's about time you got here." Spyro smirked, watching the snake slither back into camp. "We were thinking of sending a rescue team."

"Have you got any supplies?" Taokaka asked him, sitting beside Avocato.

"Yup. I spent 150 coins on equipment. I got 10 Healing Sprays for 30 coins, a fold-out shelter for 100 and a Storage Crate for 20." He smiled, obviously pleased with his choices.

"Okay. Give Taokaka a couple of Sprays and you and I will get the shelter and the crate set up." Spyro told Ajar.

"Okie dokie." He replied, tossing 2 spray bottles out of his inventory at Taokaka. Luckily she caught them. Ajar then took the shelter and the crate from his inventory and placed them in front of the giant tree that Spyro had conquered twice now. The Storage Crate was essentially a small box, about 2 feet cubed, with a lid. The shelter was basically a 7 foot cubed gazebo, made of a framework of steel poles held together by hinge joints, and covered by a sheet of waterproof material that served as the roof and walls. One wall had a zip down the front in an upside-down 'U' shape. This was the door, and allowed access to the shelter. On the bottom of each leg of the framework was a metal circle with three holes punched in them. These holes allowed the long metal pegs to anchor the shelter to the ground to prevent it blowing away in strong winds.

After an hour of assembly and bickering, Spyro and Ajar had managed to successfully put the shelter up, and put the Storage Crate inside, just as the heavens opened and a torrential downpour started up.

"Everyone inside quick!" Spyro yelled, helping Avocato into the shelter while sheltering him with his wings. Taokaka and Ajar followed close behind, and as soon as everyone was safely inside, Taokaka zipped the door up, protecting them from the elements.

"Phew. Talk about perfect timing, eh Spyro?" Ajar smirked, curling up beside the Storage Crate.

"What do you mean timing? We'd have been done half an hour ago if you hadn't hammered the pegs in the ground beside the holes." Spyro replied.

"At least I didn't drop the hammer on my foot!" Ajar yelled.

Taokaka and Avocato were laughing at the two reptiles arguing, and the Spray that Taokaka had applied to Avocato's broken shoulder and wounds was taking effect.

"Are they always like this?" Avocato grinned.

"Nah. They're fuckbuddies~" Taokaka giggled.

###

After another hour of bickering, the sun had set completely, and the rain was still pounding down on the shelter. Avocato was fully healed and was pacing around the shelter, trying to get his strength back. Spyro was sat in front of the Storage Crate, trying to open it. Ajar and Taokaka were resting in the corner on a pile of leaves that had once been their shelter.

"Why won't this thing open?!" He grunted, his claws prying at the lid. Eventually he gave up and thumped the lid with his fist. Immediately, the lid sprung open and a projection similar to the menu Spyro and the others had. "Huh." Spyro smirked, closing the lid up. "I'll deal with that in the morning." He smiled, yawning, before looking over at Avocato. "You okay?

"Yeah. I'm fine Spyro." He replied, but Spyro could tell he was lying.

"Come on. We're all in this together. What's wrong?"

Avocato sighed and sat beside him. "I'm... Scared... I'm terrified that I won't make it out of here." He said sadly.

Spyro looked at him and smiled. "So am I. We all are. But we aren't gonna give up. As long as we have fight left in us, there's a reason to fight. And we are gonna do it together." He grinned.

"Thanks Spyro." Avocato replied, wrapping his arms around the dragon.

"No problem." Spyro smiled, hugging him back.

"I feel a lot better now. We should get some shut-eye. I'll see you in the morning, Spyro." Avocato yawned.

"Goodnight Avocato." Spyro smiled, laying down and drifting off as the rain poured down outside.


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note - Hey guys! Sorry about my lack of updates recently. I've been unwell lately, but now I'm starting to get back to full health, so I thought I'd get something done. I apologise if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I'll come back when I'm fully recovered and update it. Anyway, on with the story!_

 _Update - I've had Norovirus for almost 2 weeks now, so to make up for my absence, I'm gonna make this an extra long NSFW chapter~ I'll hopefully be back to full strength soon~_

 **Chapter 8 - Getting An Upgrade! (Warning! This chapter contains sexual content~)**

The rain was still pounding down as the sun tried to rise the next morning. It was barely visible behind the masses of dark rain clouds, painting the sky a depressing shade of grey. Spyro was sat out in the rain, having been kept up most of the night by thunder and lightning, and was feeling somewhat grumpy.

"Hey Spyro!" Ajar smiled warmly at him as he exited the shelter.

"Hey Ajar..." Spyro replied, his grumpiness apparent immediately.

"You okay? I heard you tossing and turning last night." Ajar asked, coiling up and 'sitting' beside Spyro.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't get to sleep. Everytime I started drifting off, a bolt of lightning or a clap of thunder woke me back up again." He sighed, yawning loudly.

"Well why don't you go back to sleep now? No-one else is up yet." Ajar suggested, patting the dragon on the shoulder with his tail.

"That sounds like a good idea. Care to join me~?" Spyro grinned, winking at the cobra.

"Hehe~ Okay~" He smiled, following Spyro back inside the shelter, where they both curled up together and drifted off together.

###

A few hours later, Spyro woke up to find Avocato, Ajar and Taokaka chatting and laughing happilly. Spyro stretched and yawned, and Taokaka saw him and smiled.

"Feeling better, Spyro?" She smiled, and the others turned to face him.

"Much better. Thanks Tao." Spyro grinned as he trotted over and sat beside the group. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just planning out what we're gonna do today." Avocato explained. "Me and Ajar are going to head out to the Shop Stone and you and Taokaka stay here and guard the camp."

Spyro looked hurt. "Why are we staying here?"

"Because now that we have a proper camp, we need to protect it. Who knows what would happen if we leave all our gear unprotected." Ajar added.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I can't argue." Spyro admitted. "While you're gone, I can figure out the Storage Crate." He smiled.

"I'll be catching us some more fish so we can have a nice big meal when they get back, Spyro." Taokaka smiled.

"Okay then. Let's get going, Ajar. See you guys later." Avocato smiled as he left the tent, followed by Ajar.

"See ya!" Spyro and Taokaka called to them as they left.

When the others were gone, Taokaka looked at Spyro and grinned. "Now then. I still owe you for getting my Robe back~" She purred, walking over to the dragon and sitting in front of him.

"What are you talking about? You don't owe me for..." He tried to protest, but Taokaka pressed her lips against his and kissed him lovingly. His cheeks turned bright red, as did hers, as her tongue slipped into the dragon's leathery mouth, caressing his tongue.

"Mmmmmpphh~" Spyro groaned, the sudden affection turning him on. Taokaka realised this and pushed him onto his back, his hard member sticking up in the air.

"Hehe~ Don't you know it's rude to point~?" She giggled, removing her robe. As it fell away, Spyro gazed upon her perfect, curvaceous body.

"Fucking hell~" He gasped, his dick throbbing excitedly.

"Now then~ Here is your prize~" Taokaka growled seductively, straddling Spyro's cock and lowering herself so that the tip of his reptilian rod slid into her pussy. "Oh fuck~" She gasped.

"Fuck, Tao... That's so good~" Spyro groaned. Taokaka giggled and lowered herself fully onto his cock, and started bouncing up and down, her breasts jiggling and her tongue hanging out.

"Oh Spyro~ You're so hard~ I love it~" Taokaka squealed in delight as she rode the purple dragons dick.

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Fuck~ Fuck~" Spyro moaned, starting to thrust upwards slightly, forcing his member deeper inside the Catgirl's cunt. "This is amazing~"

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Do you wanna play with my body while I ride you~?" Taokaka giggled.

"Ahhh~ S-sure thing~" Spyro purred, leaning up and wrapping his front legs around Taokaka's butt, while licking her breasts with his long, wet tongue.

"Oh Spyro~ Ahhhhh~" She groaned, now sitting still while Spyro humped up into her. "You're gonna make me cum~"

"Don't you cum yet~ I'm nowhere near done with you~" He grinned, speeding up his thrusts. His claws squeezed and massaged Taokaka's round butt while his tongue lapped and slurped at her hard nipples.

"Ahhh~ I'll try, baby~ But you're so good~ I can't help it~ Ahhhhh~" She meowed in ecstasy.

"Okay~ I'll just have to do it with you~" Spyro growled in pleasure, humping even faster than before, his tail prodding at Taokaka's tailhole as he sent waves of pleasure through her body, his merciless assault on her driving her closer and closer to orgasm. He was nearing his climax too, his thrusts losing speed but gaining power.

"That's it, Spyro~ Pump your seed into me~" Taokaka purred, her paws on the dragon's chest as he ravaged her. With one more powerful thrust, Taokaka's pussy walls clamped down on Spyro's cock as she released her juiced all over his crotch. Spyro responded by pumping his warm seed into her tight folds, causing them both to yell out each others names in ecstasy.

"Spyro~!" Taokaka screamed, her eyes scrunched shut as she climaxed.

"Taokaka~!" Spyro squealed, his entire body rocking with every rope of his love juice he emptied into Taokaka.

After a minute or so, both Spyro and Taokaka were panting with exhaustion, their bodies spent from the session. Taokaka was so exhausted, she fell forward and fell asleep on top of Spyro, pinning him to the ground, their genitals still connected.

"Dammit Tao~ Guess I'll have to wait till you wake up~" Spyro giggled, panting as he drifted off underneath his second fuckbuddy.

###

Meanwhile, Ajar and Avocato had just reached the Shop Stone, and Ajar rushed over to it, purchasing the upgrade for his fangs. Now the fangs read:

Powerful Fangs MKII - 550 Coins - This upgrade adds retractable barbs to the users fangs, allowing for them to be used as an indestructible grapple.

"Yeah!" He cheered, looking in a nearby puddle at his new biters. They looked sharper and stronger, and while he was testing them on a small tree, Avocato examined the shop stone for the first time. Like the others, he had a choice of 3 items:

Jet Booster MKI - 450 Coins - Allows the user to fly using a rocket booster strapped to the back. The max height possible with the MKI version is 500 feet, and one tank of fuel costs 50 coins and allows 4 hours of flight at a max speed of 100mph.

Plasma Rifle MKI - 750 Coins - A combat rifle that fires bolts of Plasma, capable of dealing immense damage to unarmoured enemies.

Space Helmet MKI - 250 Coins - A special helmet that has an inbuilt oxygen recycle system, allowing the user to survive for 5 hours in a vacuum, or unhindered breathing at any height or speed.

"Cool." He smirked, closing the menu. He looked over at Ajar, who had his teeth buried in a tree trunk and smiled. "Having fun?"

"Mhmm!" Ajar grinned, pulling his teeth out of the tree and slithering back to Avocato. "We should probably be getting back now." He smiled.

"Yeah. Tao's probably fucked Spyro dry~ Hehe~" Avocato grinned as he and Ajar started heading back to the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Fire And Swords (Warning! This chapter contains lewd scenes~)**

Back at the camp, Taokaka had woken up and Spyro hadn't. Taokaka kissed the dragon on the cheek and went to the river to wash off. As she lowered herself into the water, a fish brushed against her pussy, making her gasp and shudder. "Ahhh~" She squealed, using her paw to rub her pussy while she sat in the waters.

Spyro woke up to hear Taokaka's gasps of pleasure from outside the tent, and he giggled to himself as he exited to find her in the water. "Having fun~?" He smirked, sitting behind her.

"Ahhh!" She squeaked, splashing water over him. "Don't sneak up on me~" She giggled, hugging him.

"Wanna go for another round~?" Spyro grinned, winking at her.

"Maybe another time, Spyro~ Not that what we did wasn't fun, but we have work to do~" She replied, cleaning herself and getting out.

"Aww..." Spyro sulked, sitting down as Taokaka put her robe on.

"I tell ya what... If you stop sulking, I'll clean you off with my tongue~" She purred.

Spyro's eyes opened wide and he blushed madly. "Okay!" He grinned, rolling on his back as Taokaka knelt beside him. Leaning down, she started licking the dragons hard, throbbing dick, cleaning her cum off of it. "Ohhhh yeahhhh~" Spyro panted, loving every second of it.

"It's so easy to please a guy~ Hehe~" Taokaka thought as she continued suckling. It didn't take long for Spyro to blow his load in the cat-girls throat, yelling her name as he did.

###

Avocato and Ajar were almost back to the camp, when Avocato stopped suddenly, his ears scanning the nearby area.

"Everything okay, Avo?" Ajar asked him, looking a little worried.

Avocato looked like he was ready to swing a punch. "Someone is following us..." He said, growling as he tried to figure out where the intruder was. He didn't need to look for long, as a small figure wielding a massive curved blade flew out of the undergrowth and tackled Avocato to the ground.

"Get off me you freak!" He hissed, punching the creature in the arm and knocking his blade away.

"Agh!" Came a rather high pitched grunt from the small neko, who was wearing a strange black skin-tight hood and a black body suit, a black cloak flowing behind him. He retaliated by punching Avocato in the jaw and the chest in rapid succession, his blows landing every time.

Ajar gasped and slithered quickly over, wrapping himself around the neko and essentially handcuffing him. The neko writhed and wriggled to get free, but Ajar whispered in his ear: "Keep trying to break free, and i'll use my teeth." At which point, he grinned at the struggling neko, showing off his razor sharp fangs.

"Get the fuck off me! I know you are working for that scumbag Alset!" He panted, his big black eyes full of anger and panic.

"Alset? Did you say Alset?" Avocato asked him, gesturing to Ajar to release him.

Ajar slowly released his grip and slithered next to Avocato.

"Agh..." The neko groaned, panting in exhaustion. "Yes I said Alset. That fucker is the reason I'm stuck here..." He sniffled, putting his paws up to his face, which was the only part of his body that was visible. His fur was bright white, a bold contrast to the pitch black attire he was wearing that seemed to absorb light.

"He stuck us here too..." Avocato replied, holding his hand out to help the neko up. "What's your name?"

"Reaper..." Came the reply.

"I'm Avocato. And this is Ajar." Avocato smiled, handing the neko his sword. It was nearly double the neko's height, around seven feet long and about two feet wide, whereas Reaper was only four feet tall. However, once the blade was back in his hands, it seemed lighter.

"How the hell do you hold that thing?" Ajar asked, understandably surprised by the neko's ease with holding such a massive sword.

"It's enchanted. I'm the only one who can use it. If you had tried to swing it at me, Avocato, the blade would have immediately become too heavy to lift." Reaper explained, resting it on his shoulders.

"Cool." Ajar smiled.

"How long have you been here then, Reaper?" Avocato asked him as they walked along.

"Three days now. I had the pleasure of meeting Alset not long after I woke up. He thought it would be funny to hide my sword from me. I swore at him and he said that I should save my strength for retrieving my weapon. It was at the bottom of a lake about a mile north of here." Reaper smirked. "He didn't tell me there were sharks in there though."

"Sharks?!" Ajar exclaimed.

"Yup. Although, I did say 'were'~" the neko grinned.

Avocato and Ajar swapped impressed looks as they walked back to camp.

###

Taokaka and Spyro had washed and returned to the tent, where Taokaka was napping and Spyro was using the Storage Crate. He let out a cheer that woke Taokaka up, much to her annoyance.

"Oh sweet! It says that if we keep this in the same place for 24 hours, we can use it as a Shop!" He grinned, rubbing his hands together. "I'm gonna get my flame breath back!" He said, purchasing it with the coins he earned from taking down the giant spider. The entry for it in the shop now read as follows:

Flame Breath MKII - 500 Coins - This upgrade increases the range and strength of the flames, allowing it to burn things much quicker.

"Yeah!" Spyro cheered, before rushing outside and releasing a burst of flame into the air. Taokaka smirked as she watched the purple dragon dancing around, blasting plumes of fire into the air.

Avocato, Ajar and Reaper arrived at the camp to find blasts of fire rising into the sky. Reaper yelled in surprise and was about to charge in and attack, when they heard Spyro laughing happily and Taokaka telling him off.

"You're gonna burn down the tent, Spyro!" Came Taokaka's voice, followed by more laughter from Spyro.

"Are they your friends?" Reaper asked Avocato.

"Yup. They're the rest of our group." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note - Hey guys! Sorry about my absence, I've been dealing with some stuff at home that required a lot of my time. I'm back to writing now so here is the latest chapter!_

 **Chapter 10 - Five Of A Kind (Warning! This chapter contains lewd scenes!)**

"Hey! Hothead!" Avocato grinned as he, Ajar and Reaper emerged from behind the tent. Spyro grinned at them, and then he noticed the new guy.

"Is he joining us?" Spyro asked, Taokaka also wondering the same thing.

"Yup. This is Reaper. Reaper, that's Spyro, and that's Taokaka." Avocato smiled.

"Good to meet ya." Reaper bowed in respect.

"Likewise!" Spyro grinned, marvelling at the weapon he had on his shoulder.

"That's a pretty big weapon you're packing there, Reaper~" Taokaka purred, grinning seductively at the neko.

"Hehe~" Reaper grinned, blushing a little. "Very nice of you to notice. Maybe later I can show you what I can do with it~" He winked.

"That I'd like to see~" Spyro laughed, blushing a little.

"M-me too~" Ajar added, giggling.

"Is sex all you people think about?" Avocato smirked.

"It's better than our impending demise." Reaper replied. "The world would be a much nicer place if everyone just fucked to solve their problems, rather than killing and hurting each other."

"Agreed~" Taokaka smiled.

"Look's like we are five of a kind then." Avocato added.

"How about we all get better 'acquainted' with one another~?" Ajar smiled.

"If you're suggesting what I think you are suggesting, Ajar, I'm thinking the same thing~" Taokaka giggled.

"Are you suggesting we all just hump each other?" Reaper smirked, sticking his sword in the ground.

"I think so." Avocato grinned.

"Yep~" Spyro added.

"Okay then. I'm in~" Reaper grinned, blushing.

"Hehe~ Yay!" Ajar giggled.

"Shall we do like a truth or dare session? That'll make it more fun~" Taokaka purred.

"Okay! Me first!" Ajar grinned, coiling up beside the campfire that Spyro managed to reignite. "I pick dare~"

"I dare you to... kiss Avocato~" Spyro giggled.

"Okay!" Ajar blushed, slithering over to the waiting Cat. "Pucker up then Avo~" He giggled, before pressing his mouth against Avocato's. Both of them moaned slightly as they started kissing, their tongues dancing as Avocato stroked the snake gently. After a few minutes, Ajar pulled back and blushed.

"That was... Intense~" Avocato giggled.

"Mhmm~" Ajar grinned, still blushing.

"I wanna go next~" Reaper exclaimed, clearly excited. "Dare me!"

"Hmmm..." Spyro thought. "How about you show us your 'weapon'~?"

Reaper blushed and nodded. "S-sure thing~" He giggled, starting by pulling off his hood, revealing his crystal white fur.

"Oh my god you are so adorable!" Taokaka giggled, stroking his head.

"Thanks~" Reaper replied, pulling his gloves and top off, his toned and furry torso now visible.

"Nice~" Ajar grinned, somewhat turned on by the slowness of the event, his serpentine cock slowly hardening.

"Okay... Here goes..." Reaper gulped, his cheeks bright red as he pulled his leggings and shoes off, leaving him completely naked. The others stared, red cheeked and agog at his 8 inch hardon. His balls were tight and well sized, and Avocato broke the silence first.

"That's... Pretty impressive..." He blushed, staring at the cat-boy.

"Th-thanks~" Reaper replied, blushing even harder. "Y-you can touch it if you want~" He giggled.

"I wanna touch it!" Spyro called out before anyone else, and walked over to him, sitting between Reapers legs. Spyro was already hard, and there was a moment of silence when he was just staring into Reapers eyes, when he gently wrapped his claws around the feline's dick and started to gently pump it.

"Ohhhhhh~" Reaper moaned gently, his body only a little bigger than the purple dragon's, their cocks the same size too. "That feels really good~"

Avocato, Ajar and Taokaka were just watching the two of them, each of them using the oppurtunity to pleasure themselves to the scene unfolding before them.

"Want me to do it harder?" Spyro giggled, still stroking Reaper's cock.

"Y-yes please Spyro~ Ahhhh~" Came the reply.

Spyro nodded and started pumping the felines dick harder and faster, making him moan louder. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he started panting, clearly enjoying the feel of Spyro's smooth talons against his rod. Spyro used his other hand to rub his own dick, which was throbbing excitedly as he pleasured Reaper. "Ahhhhh~" He moaned, his own tongue lolling out too.

Reaper gulped and looked away for a second. "S-spyro?" He said quietly.

"Yes Reaper~?" Spyro smiled, stopping for a moment.

Reaper gulped again, clearly nervous. "C-c-c... Can I... Hump you?" He said, looking away with fear in his voice, as if he had just insulted the dragon.

"Sure!" Spyro giggled.

Reaper looked back at him, his mouth open a little in surprise. "R-really?!" He whispered.

"Of course~ Lemme just lube you up first~" Spyro purred, licking his lips and leaning down. Reaper watched him, frozen with nerves. The dragon simply swirled his tongue around the felines tip, before sucking on his shaft, letting drool coat the entirety of it, some even coating Reaper's balls.

"Ahhhhh~!" Reaper yelled out, gritting his teeth as waves of pleasure surged through him.

Spyro pulled his mouth away, giving Reaper's member a kiss before he turned to face away from him. "Wanna lube me up a little too~?" He giggled, raising his tail and wiggling his butt.

Reaper moved closer and nodded, licking Spyro's tailhole and making the dragon moan out in pleasure. "Fuck~ Ahhhh~" He purred as the feline's tongue slid into him, saliva starting to leak out as Reaper blushed more.

"There we go~" Reaper smiled, pulling away, letting a line of saliva hang between his mouth and the dragon's butt. "Can you lay on your back?"

"Hehe~ Sure thing sexy~" Spyro replied, rolling on his back, his legs up in the air.

Reaper crawled over and kneeled over the dragon, his legs either side of Spyro's waist. Reaper wrapped his arms around Spyro's neck, and his legs around Spyro's thighs, their chests pressed together. The feline's gaze met the dragon's, and he looked away nervously, both of them blushing madly as Reaper lined his slippery cock up with Spyro's wet tailhole.

"Look at me Reaper~" Spyro purred, his cheeks deep crimson. "I wanna stare into your eyes as you slide your dick inside me~" He whispered, licking his lips.

Reaper slowly looked at Spyro, blushing even deeper than the dragon, their eyes locking on each other. They were completely unaware of the others around them, still jerking and rubbing over the two friends.

"Do it~" Spyro purred, staring up at the feline.

"O-okay Spyro~" Reaper gulped, tearing up a little. Unbeknownst to Spyro, Reaper was a virgin, and his heart was pounding wildly as he slipped his tip into the dragons tailhole, making them both yell out in pleasure.

"Ahhh~!" Reaper cried out, slowly pushing all the way in, the lewd slurping noise made as he did so driving Ajar, Avocato and Taokaka to climax, not that Spyro or Reaper noticed. They were too focused on each other to care.

"That's it Reaper~ Ahhhh~ Fuck me~" Spyro howled in ecstasy as the feline's member slid deeper into him.

With a wet and muffled thud, the dragon and feline's bodies connected, and they just lay there for a moment, panting and staring into each others eyes. Their heartbeats were just as wild as each others, and as Reaper leaned his head forwards, Spyro met his lips and kissed him deeply, the sheer emotion of the moment prompting Reaper to tear up even more.

"Wh-what's wrong? Are you okay, Reaper?" Spyro asked him, worried he may have hurt him.

"I-I'm fine... It's just..." Reaper said, wiping his tears away. "Th-this is my first time... I'm... Glad that it's with you, Spyro~" He added.

"Reaper..." Spyro replied, tears forming in his eyes as he pressed his head against the feline. "I'm... Honoured that I'm your first..." He smiled, giggling as Reaper kissed him.

"I love you Spyro..." Reaper sniffed.

"I love you too Reaper..." Spyro purred, wrapping his front legs around the young feline's back. "Now make me yours~"

"Here goes~ Hehe~" Reaper giggled, sliding his dick out, and back in, getting used to the feeling, before speeding up, both Spyro and Reaper moaning with every thrust. "Ohhh fuck~ Ahhhh~" He moaned, staring into Spyro's eyes.

"That's it, Reaper~ Ahhhh~ Fuck my tight tailhole~ Fill me up you sexy little fluffbutt~" Spyro moaned loudly, his arms hugging Reaper tightly as he humped his butt.

Reaper started to speed up more, his balls smacking against Spyro's tail as he did so. Spyro's mouth fell open in pleasure and he panted loudly, sweat dripping down his scaly hide. Every thrust was sending waves of heat and pleasure through his body, and he absolutely loved it.

Reaper was enjoying it just as much. his eyes screwed firmly shut as he fucked the dragon, every moment he carried on, the more he feared that this was a dream. That none of this was real. But then Spyro pressed his lips against his, and he felt nothing but love, lust and excitement. There was no way he was dreaming. He had never had a dream this amazing, this fun, this perfect.

"Fuck you've got some stamina~" Spyro panted, his back feet now firmly squeezing Reaper's soft, round butt as he pounded him.

"You do too, dragonbutt~" Reaper giggled, sweating and panting.

"Keep going you horny lil feline~ I'm almost there~ Ahhhh~" Spyro moaned, still massaging Reapers butt.

"Fuck... M-me too~ Ahhhh~" The feline replied, and with one final thrust, he started pumping his warm seed into the dragon's tailhole. "Spyro~" He purred as he shot his load inside him.

"Ohhhh fuckkkk~ Reaper~ Ahhhhh~" Spyro moaned out, his own cock ready to blow.

Reaper grinned and sat back on Spyro's tail, his dick still inside the dragon's tailhole, and started jerking his cock, making him moan more.

"Ohhhh~ Ahhhh~ Yesssss~" Spyro purred, sweating and panting exhaustedly as the feline pumped his reptilian rod.

It didn't take long for Spyro to climax, and when he did, he shot his cum on Reaper's face, chest and legs, and his own chest and legs. "Fuuuuuuuck~" He moaned loudly, before collapsing flat on his back. Reaper giggled and continued pumping his cock, determined to get every drop out of the dragon. A few more ropes of spunk fell on Reaper's hands, and he licked it off, puffing and panting afterwards.

"That... Was... Incredible..." Spyro panted, wiping the sweat from his face.

"I've never felt so much pleasure before..." Reaper moaned as he pulled his cock out of the dragons butt and laid beside him. They looked into each others eyes and kissed each other lovingly, their bodies tired, aching and covered in sweat and cum, but they didn't care. They were both in love.

"Where'd the others go?" Reaper puffed, looking around.

"They scurried off somewhere when they finished playing with themselves~" Spyro giggled, wrapping his arms around the feline.

"Can we... just lay here?" Reaper asked him, giggling as the dragon licked his own cum off his face.

"Sure thing~" Came the reply, the dragon closing his eyes and starting to get tired.

They both snuggled closer, their bodies pressed together, their hearts still racing as Reaper gulped.

"Spyro?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?" Spyro smiled, opening his eyes.

"Thank you... I... I hope that... You'll do this again with me sometime~" He giggled.

"Certainly~" Spyro blushed, taking Reaper's hand and kissing it. "I'm yours now~"

"And I am yours~" Reaper purred.

They both yawned and fell asleep in each others arms, totally and completely exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Full House (3 & 2)**

Later on that evening, after Spyro and Reaper had washed and eaten with Taokaka, Ajar and Avocato, Reaper was alone in front of the river, his blade on his lap as he meditated.


End file.
